My Bloody Prince
by XxbloodyiceprincessxX
Summary: katy is the new girl in school she moved to forks with her brother from alaska shes also the nearest cousin of jacob black.david is the cutes guy on school his also the adoptive son of the cullens.what would happen if they both get to something.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Today is my 16 birthday, and I'm going to a restaurant with my brother, Leroy, so we can celebrate because is his birthday, too. We're twins.  
As soon as we entered the restaurant, we found all of our friends in there waiting to congratulate us. We were so impact that we didn't have words. We knew there was a little gathering, but we weren't expecting anything this big! Then I saw David, my boyfriend, and I was so happy to see him that I ran to him and gave him a very big hug. He hugged me back and kissed me. Our lips were like puzzle pieces. They molded together perfectly. But, then my brother took my hand and I looked at him. I ready to tell him that he just ruined a perfect moment between me and my boyfriend, but stopped.  
He was looking down on the floor and then I heard him say,  
"A year and a half has gone so fast," he said in a heartbreaking tone. "And I still miss mom a lot. I hate to remember the image of her dying in our arms." I hugged him, and suddenly I had the urge to cry.  
"I know how you feel," I said, trying very hard so that my voice wouldn't crack. "but that was a year and a half ago. We have to move on, regardless. I'm not saying that we should forget her. I'm just telling you that she's gone. She wouldn't want us to be like this, Leroy."  
He stood up, taking me in his arms. Then I started to get a flashback of that day. Sadly.  
We were in our house in Alaska with our mother. We were watching a movie and suddenly, we heard mom yell. We went down stairs to see what happen but we were to late. She was in the floor and she wasn't breathing. I took her hand to take her pulse but she didn't have one so we started to give her CPR but nothing. My brother called 911 and when the paramedics arrived at our house, they took us outside. I, then, started to cry and was running back to our home, but my brother was strong enough to hold me tight. He was being strong for the both of us. I screamed when the paramedics came out with the body of my mom and then…nothing. I can't remember anything else. All I do remember was my brother's voice, begging for me not to leave him alone.  
When I woke up, I was in the hospital and my brother was crying like a baby in a chair.  
"Where's mom?" I had asked him.  
"Mom's dead," he had whispered, his voice cracked. I started top breath hard, tears leaving my eyes.  
"We're going to live with dad in forks for now on." he informed. I was going to protest, but the doctor came in.  
"Hello. I'm doctor Swan. You have a very hard condition of the heart." he said worriedly. He kept telling me more, then before he left, he said, "Oh, and your father's here".  
My dad, then, enters to the room and said, "Hey, sweetie, how are you?" I didn't answer. He lets out a sigh.  
"I'm here to take you home. " I still didn't response. "The doctor told me that you're free to go."  
After we got out of the hospital, dad took us home so we could get our things and go to the airport. But when I was in our house, I also took some of mom things and I found a Christmas gift for the next month. I put it in the bag and went to the car. I gave that bag to dad. Then we went to the airport to get the plane to forks.  
At the time, we are entering to the plane, I fell asleep. When I woke up, we were already in forks. We had already landed and I stood up so we could get off the plane. As I walked out of the airport, I saw my cousin, Jacob. He was in the car waiting for us. I went to him and gave him a hug, and then we all went to the car to go home.  
Our new home.  
I went upstairs to my room to go sleep, when we arrived. In the evening, we ate spaghettis' that my dad made for us. Jacob told us that he was going to stay with us until New Year eve.  
Days passed. Horrible days they were.  
At New Year eve's, dad remember us that the next day was the first day in our new school. We went to sleep and Jacob went to his home in the woods. As soon as I woke up the next day, I went to the bathroom to get my hair done. As we got to Forks High, I began to feel a nervous because the first class was Biology and the assignment was to open a frog. I panicked when professor Molina said that my brother wasn't my lab partner. My lab partner was another boy name David, and he didn't gave me a look of welcome. He didn't talk wither, he only pass me the small knife to cut and then he said in a bored tone,  
"Go on and open it." I couldn't do it. It made me sick. I placed the knife on the table and went to the bathroom to puke.  
After that, we went to the lunch room, and I sat with my brother. He told me all about his new friends. They are awesome. Then I asked this girl, her named was Annabelle (she was a thinnest girl and whiter than the snow) I asked her about David. I wanted to know more about him and why he didn't talk too much. She said that he was that adoptive son of Cullen and he only stayed with his brothers, Alice and Jasper, all the time. I wanted to know more about him. So I stood up and walk towards his table, but I stopped when I saw that he was walking towards me.  
" I'm sorry about what happen in class, I didn't knew you were so fragile with that kind of things." he says. I gaped at him. He was…apologizing? I was fragile?!  
"I'm not fragile," I argued, getting angry. "I'm just trying not to see things without life."  
He took my hand and said "Its okay, Katy. You don't have to see it if you don't want to."  
I jerked my hand from his and answered that he didn't see how things were and that I wasn't fragile.  
I started to run and didn't stop until I got into the woods. He followed me but I lost him at the lake of the forest in the deep center of it. I stopped when I turn and there he was, David. Then my conscience tricked me and I started to feel fragile and he took me in his arms and then he took me home and then he entered the home and went upstairs and then laid me on my bed then he was gone. My brother talked to me about a lot of things until I feel asleep and when I woke up and went to school since it was another day. At the school I saw a black mustang parking right by my side getting out of this car was David when I saw him I was so happy that I hugged him and said,  
"Thanks for everything." he turn at me and said "It's okay." as soon as we enter the school and then he took my hand like we were in somewhere else.  
I was welcoming my new life with open arms. Nothing could go wrong…Right?

chapter 2

_The sun was shining like it never shone before in the tiny town of Forks. I'm in my room, thinking of so many things. One: how did my mother could've died so young? I started to cry out loud as I remembered. I looked through the window and saw the black mustang there waiting for me to go to school. I wiped my tears and went to the bathroom to change. I went downstairs and as soon as I reached the front door, my twin came up to me so we could go to school together. Great.  
I saw David there, and as he opened my car door, he said, "Please buckle up. Alice likes to drive fast."  
We got the notice fast so we did. As soon as we did it, Alice started the car and started to drive. We were in school in a blink of an eye. We got out of the car and David said,  
"She's fast because she likes to get here early to see her boyfriend, Jasper. I live with her only because dad is on midland saving lives with everyone else of our family." he sighed. "So then I'm stuck here with Alice and Jasper, my two brothers." Then he took my hand but as soon as he toke it, I saw in the entry of the school a familiar face. I turned to David and said, "I'm sorry, but I got to go see someone,"  
I went to where the boy was standing. He hang me up and said, "Hey, how are you? Your cousin told me that you were here and I'm happy for that. I hope you're okay," then I said, remembering when I was six years old.  
"Trevor, but how did you get so many muscles?"  
We started to talk about so many things that I don't even remember. When he was gone, we entered the school and then I went to Biology class again. II sat near David and said, "Well, what are we going to do today?"  
He looked at me with 'The look'.  
"I think it is the phases of the cells," he responded dryly. And I knew why.  
"Why are you acting like this? Trevor is my best friend, David."  
"What makes you think I'm jealous?" he asked coldly.  
"Because you've been quiet ever since. And when you do response, you do it coldly. And you look angry."  
I would like to say he admitted it, but he never did. He staid in silence all day, and when we went out of school, he grabbed me by my arm and took me to the forest.  
"What is it with you?" I hissed. "What, I can't talk to another guy now?"  
He smiled and I looked at him confused.  
"I was just kidding," he said and kissed me. But he did it rather roughly.  
I would like to say I believed him, but I don't._


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

_The sun was shining like it never shone before in the tiny town of Forks. I'm in my room, thinking of so many things. One: how did my mother could've died so young? I started to cry out loud as I remembered. I looked through the window and saw the black mustang there waiting for me to go to school. I wiped my tears and went to the bathroom to change. I went downstairs and as soon as I reached the front door, my twin came up to me so we could go to school together. Great.  
I saw David there, and as he opened my car door, he said, "Please buckle up. Alice likes to drive fast."  
We got the notice fast so we did. As soon as we did it, Alice started the car and started to drive. We were in school in a blink of an eye. We got out of the car and David said,  
"She's fast because she likes to get here early to see her boyfriend, Jasper. I live with her only because dad is on midland saving lives with everyone else of our family." he sighed. "So then I'm stuck here with Alice and Jasper, my two brothers." Then he took my hand but as soon as he toke it, I saw in the entry of the school a familiar face. I turned to David and said, "I'm sorry, but I got to go see someone,"  
I went to where the boy was standing. He hang me up and said, "Hey, how are you? Your cousin told me that you were here and I'm happy for that. I hope you're okay," then I said, remembering when I was six years old.  
"Trevor, but how did you get so many muscles?"  
We started to talk about so many things that I don't even remember. When he was gone, we entered the school and then I went to Biology class again. II sat near David and said, "Well, what are we going to do today?"  
He looked at me with 'The look'.  
"I think it is the phases of the cells," he responded dryly. And I knew why.  
"Why are you acting like this? Trevor is my best friend, David."  
"What makes you think I'm jealous?" he asked coldly.  
"Because you've been quiet ever since. And when you do response, you do it coldly. And you look angry."  
I would like to say he admitted it, but he never did. He staid in silence all day, and when we went out of school, he grabbed me by my arm and took me to the forest.  
"What is it with you?" I hissed. "What, I can't talk to another guy now?"  
He smiled and I looked at him confused.  
"I was just kidding," he said and kissed me. But he did it rather roughly.  
I would like to say I believed him, but I don't._


End file.
